Oneshot o'mania
by titchasaurous
Summary: Loads of One shots with loads of Cullen fun! Join in as Emmett and Bella team up on Alice and Edward and Jacob getting married? R & R couples change in each story


**Ok so****here is the first one shot to help me when I get writers Block or when a random idea hits my head. If you ask me too after I miss you Daddy I might turn these into proper stories, but if you ask me especially by bribing me with my favourite foods. –coughcoughcustardcreams+pizzacoughcough- **

**So apart from being ill I am also bored and I want Emmett in mischief. AND HERE'S EMMETT!!!!**

**Emmett: *Runs in smiling and waving like he's on TV***

**Me: Hello Emmett! Glad you could make it**

**Emmett: Its good to be here Christina.**

**Me: So how was being in this Emmett**

**Emmett: It was great! A bit weird kissing Bells instead of Rose but I ain't complainin' *Edward growls followed by two smacks***

**Me: Looks like the girls have your back now for the One – Shot!!!**

Love is in Notes

Summary: Bella and Emmett are passing notes. EmxB, EdxR, JxA, CxEs. All Vamps. No Ness or Jacob

**BPOV**

Me and Emmy were sitting at the back of the room bored when Emmy passed me a note.

_Belly Welly?_

Yes Emmey Welley

_Will you pass notes with me to annoy Ali & Eddie at home?_

Sure; How will it annoy them?

_Your sheld; you put it round us and then we write notes._

Sounds like a plan

_Yeah then afterwards can we…?_

Nu-uh

_Why not?_

Your banned member

_Yes sorry honey_

It's okay only three more weeks

_But yesterday it was one more day_

Do you want it to be two months

_No…_

Then what do you do?

_Don't complain._

Good Emmett; Come on home time

_But I thought it was lunch_

It was three hours ago

_What have we been doing for three hours?_

This *Gestures to the piece of paper

_Really? But we've only written 1,2,3,4,5,6….._

_**7 HOURS LATER *Monotone voice **_

_**from spongebob says***_

_1042, 1043, 1044 words._

Do you want to do the prank or not? It's been seven hours? 

_What but all I've done is…….._

-Sighs and walks out-

______ At the Cullen's _____

_Bella are you shielding us?_

Yes Emmett now what are Alice and Edward doing?

_Who?o_O_

Your brother and sister……. *Emmett's face is still expressionless**Sighs* Evil Pixie midget and Mr Cry Baby

_Ohh…._

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER!!!!**_

EMMETT????????????

_Wa-what did I do?_

Fell asleep which I don't know how since You are a vampire

_I was only resting my eyes_

Sure, Sure …What are Alice and Edward doing?

_Who?_

Don't make me come over there?

_Sorry they are playing Chess but Edwards being pervy and staring at Rose's arse _**(Don't ask)**

What did he do this time?

_Him and Jasper ran away from a shopping trip._

We sound like old ladies.

_You are I'm not!_

EMMETT?!?!?

_*Hides and squeaks* Sorry! But I was telling you the truth._

Come here now!

_NO! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!!!_

EMMETT!!?!?!?!?!

_**4 HOURS LATER OF BELLA AND EMMETT'S **_

_**BICKERING!!!!! APOV**_

"I give up Edward!" I said exasperated. Bella and Emmett have finally stopped bickering and were now making out (to be honest I prefer the bickering) and Jasper and Rosalie were arguing about whether or not to brake up are game.

It was quite funny but Emmett was getting on my nerves asking to play truth or Dare. "Pleeeaassseee!!!!" I looked down at him and saw his pout (Urggg Damn that pout to hell) "Fine!"

Too soon we were all sat in a circle (including Carlisle and Esme again damn that pout to hell) waiting for Emmett to say something but he didn't all he did while we all sat there was pass notes with Bella and they giggled.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER**_

Are we fucking invisiable or something because now they are back to making out. It one of us moves Bella says "Don't go there" even when she's not looking at you it's really weird.

OMG I sounded like Jessica Stanley! I am now sick of this. "Ahem! Lets start the game!" I said exasperated. Wait am I turning into Edward I used a long word; now I sound like Emmett.

Wow I am going crazy just like Eddie boy! Eddie don't growl it's not lady like. "I am not a lady Alice!" he shouted.

"In my mind you are" I said with out looking at him, he must have been pouting though because Rose and Ed are now making out along with Em and Bells again!

**BPOV**

Me and Emmett were in an intense make out session when Alice broke us up from it again to start the game again!

"Carli Truth or Dare!" Alice asked.

"Mary-Alice stop calling me Carli!"

"Don't think so!" she said at the same time I said. "You know you love it now answer the question!" he just chuckled and said truth.

"Were you a virgin before you met Esme?" Alice asked like a child that had just asked about where babies come from and they got told about the birds and the bee's.

I didn't' hear his answer since I had a note in front of me again.

_Wanna Make out?_

No

_But I'm bored _

And I'm Bella nice too meet you

_Bella!?!?!?!_

Stop whinging

_Please???_

No

_Please????_

No?

_Please?????_

Fucking hell Emmett NO!!!!!

_Sorry._

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Everyone except for Emmett and Bella were watching Alice in amusement as she slowly but surely got closer and closer to her anger mood as she watched Bells and Emmett passing that note to each other.

She wanted to know what was on the note! And she needed to know now.

"ARGGGGGGG!" Their heads snapped up from the note. They all looked at Alice as she stalked to Bella hand out for the note. "GIVE. ME. THE. NOTE" She shouted through clenched teeth. Bella seemed to think for a minute until Alice lost it. "NOW!" so like a naughty child one Christmas eve she gave Alice the note which to Alice read:

**Emmett; will you get me the surprise for Alice ~ B x**

Sure; the money ~ E x

**Draw on the left ~ B x**

Thank you ~ E x

Alice looked at them confused. "You got me a surprise? Where is it?" She asked jumping up and down.

"On your bed." Alice rushed upstairs. _5,4,3,2,1 _Bella and Emmett mouthed to the family pointing it off with their fingers. As if on cue Alice screamed and ran downstairs covered in maggots.

"EMMETT!!!!! BELLA THIS IS NOT A SURPRISE!!!!!!!" she screamed at them before chasing them around the house.

_**I think Alice learned to never read one of Bella's or Emmett's notes! Edward got the surprise as well for the fun!**_

**So what do you think??????? Review please!!!!!!**

**Thanks.**

**- Christina.**


End file.
